


Grand Welcome

by Pteropoda (SilentP)



Series: Fic Exchanges [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetration, Reunion, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: Mirage is finally on the Lost Light, and Trailcutter and Hound intend to make him feel at home, after far too long away. (If you know what they mean.)





	Grand Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierConvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/gifts).



> Whuff! Work has been crazy but I finally finished hammering this out this weekend. This gift is a part of the [ TF Secret Santa](https://tformers-secret-santa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I got Cavalierconvoy, who mentioned Hound/Mirage/Trailbreaker as a favorite ship, and since these boys are my favorite, I couldn't help it! I didn't quite manage to get the praise kink in there, but I hope you enjoy it still! And a belated happy holiday and new year.

“So,” Mirage asked, in an arch tone as he looked between Trailcutter and Hound, “what was it that you wanted to show me?”

Trailcutter watched Hound look back at him with an amused tint to his optics, and had to fight down a grin of his own. Mirage was looking between them, somewhere between irritated and amused. A smile would definitely tip him off.

“We just wanted to take you on a tour of the ship,” Trailcutter told him. He thought he did a good job of keeping his voice level, but he could see the way Mirage’s optics narrowed in on him. “You know, to welcome you to the Lost Light.”

“And you have decided to start… here?” Mirage asked, looking back from Trailcutter toward the hab suite door.

“Yep,” Hound told him. He’d punched in the final digit into the room code and stepped forward as the door slid open. “C’mon in, ‘Raj.”

Like a cat, Mirage stalked through the doorway, looking everywhere as though expecting half of the ship to be waiting inside for him. Trailcutter followed, watching in amusement as Mirage glanced around, looking for whatever it was that had led the two of them to bring him here for the first stop of the tour.

He wouldn’t find anything, of course. He was the only part of the surprise they needed.

As soon as he was far enough into the room, Trailcutter triggered it to close behind him. Before Mirage could say anything, Hound caught Trailcutter’s gaze, and already laughing, said: “Now!”

They pounced, to the sound of Mirage’s indignant yelp. “What are you—Honestly!” Mirage cried out, as they both grabbed him, hoisting him into the air. In between them, Mirage was light. Trailcutter marveled at how easy it was to lift him, as Mirage clutched at the two of them. “This is entirely unnecessary—“

He shut up immediately when Trailcutter kissed him.

There was a brief, glorious moment when Mirage leaned into it with a hum, before he pulled back to rest the crest of his helm against Trailcutter’s forehelm.

“Hi,” Trailcutter said. He almost winced at the way his voice came out fuzzy, but when Mirage’s optics brightened, it was worth everything.

“Hello,” Mirage said back, one hand coming up to touch Trailcutter’s cheek.

There was so much he could say, so much they needed to talk about, but he found himself leaning into that hand on his face. “I missed you,” Mirage said softly, then turned, reaching out for Hound with the same warmth in his optics. “I missed both of you.”

Hound leaned in as though magnetically attracted by Mirage’s attention. Trailcutter watched it, his spark feeling fit to burst into sunlight as they began to kiss. It was impossible to feel left out when Mirage was wrapped up in his arms and Hound’s arms were tangled with his around their third partner. Instead, he enjoyed his front row seat to Mirage’s gentle nip at Hound’s lip, and the way it made Hound’s optics darken and his helm tilt up.

If Trailcutter’s spark was warm before, it was even warmer now, and his frame was heating to suit, so the next time Mirage nipped at Hound’s lip, Trailcutter dipped his fingers into the gap between Mirage’s pelvic plating and his right leg, just to hear the little gasp it provoked. Hound wasted no time in taking advantage of the moment, kissing Mirage harder before he slid his own fingers up Mirage’s chassis to find other seams to tweak.

Neither Trailcutter nor Hound had particularly delicate hands, but Mirage twisted in their arms, arched until they had enough space to play with the sensors hidden beneath the plating. It was gorgeous, like everything Mirage ever did, but it was also not enough, and Trailcutter found himself leaning forward to kiss at the mech’s neck cabling.

The breathy sound Mirage made was entirely worth it, and Hound pulled back from the kiss to exchange a brief conspiring look with Trailcutter. “Keep holding him, will you?” Hound asked, grinning.

“Sure,” Trailcutter said, as Hound started to unwind his arms, “But what are you—“

He was cut off by another gasp from Mirage as Hound began to work his way down Mirage’s frame. He disappeared from Trailcutter’s view, nuzzling and laying gentle kisses against Mirage’s plating as he did, and the next sign Trailcutter had of Hound’s plan was the feeling of his hands joining Trailcutter’s on Mirage’s hips as the smaller mech gasped.

Trailcutter didn’t bother to hide his grin this time as he returned to kissing and nipping gently at the plating of the mech’s neck. He kept the hand on Mirage’s hip curled into the seam, teasing every so often.

Mirage’s frame jerked as Trailcutter nipped a particularly sensitive spot. One hand flew up, grasping at Trailcutter’s helm, not shoving, but holding him in place. “Oh!” Mirage gasped, arching in a way that left him pressing his aft against Trailcutter’s panel. Trailcutter shivered, shifting his hand at Mirage’s hip until it was laced with Hound’s holding Mirage in place.

“The two of you,” Mirage gasped, a hint of a whine edging into his voice, “are trying to torture me.”

Trailcutter couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of him. “But we missed you,” he said to Mirage, chuckling again as the mech’s sigh was interrupted by another sharp gasp.

“Unrepentant teases,” Mirage accused, and Trailcutter could hear the muffled chuckle from Hound, even before Mirage’s grip on him tightened in response.

But the movement left Mirage grinding against his panels again, and the heat in his frame was getting harder to ignore.

“Hey, Hound,” he said, the next time Mirage began to writhe. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’m about ready to move on, aren’t you?”

Mirage gave a short cry of disappointment and shivered in Trailcutter’s arms, from what must have been Hound pulling away. Trailcutter lowered the mech onto his pedes, but kept an arm around his waist when he wavered.

Hound, now that Trailcutter could see him, was on his knees on the floor. “I dunno, ‘Cutter, did you have something in mind?” Hound asked. “I kind of like making him squirm.” He rubbed the back of one hand across his mouth, but his optics were still bright and keen.

“ _I_ believe I have a solution that doesn’t involve the two of you ganging up on me,” Mirage interjected. He pulled his way out of Trailcutter’s arms, hands on his hips. When he turned, Trailcutter could see that Hound had actually managed to get the mech’s panels open, revealing his valve and mostly-pressurized spike.

With that declaration, Mirage hooked his fingers into a seam in Trailcutter’s helm and pulled him into a deep kiss. Trailcutter surprised himself by moaning into it and reaching for Mirage’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Mirage slipped away as soon as Trailcutter’s hand made contact, pulling away with a little smirk and a curl of his fingers that had Trailcutter stepping forward before he even realized what he was doing.

“You,” he said, pointing Trailcutter toward the berth, “Sit there.” He did so immediately, watching as Mirage turned his optics on Hound, still on his knees. “And you, up.”

“Yes, sir,” Hound said. There was a little smile twisting the corners of his mouth, but his optics were just as rapt as Trailcutter knew his had been, when Mirage grabbed him by the arm.

“What’s the plan?” Trailcutter asked, as Mirage dragged Hound closer.

“The plan is for the two of you to stop teasing,” Mirage said. He walked with a sway to his hips that was completely showing off, but still Trailcutter couldn’t get himself to look away. He couldn’t do anything but watch as Mirage actually climbed into his lap, a self-satisfied little smile on his face.

“You’re amazing,” Trailcutter said without thinking.

“You’re looking rather delectable yourself,” Mirage said, leaning in with a smirk. Trailcutter obligingly tilted his helm to meet Mirage’s soft mouth.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Hound said from behind Mirage, stepping forward. One of Hound’s arms moved past Mirage to wrap around him, pulling him closer until Mirage was sandwiched between them.

He might have protested, except that Mirage grabbed his helm and pulled him further into the kiss. He relaxed into it, humming in pleasure as he felt Mirage’s frame press up against him. Mirage’s valve was hot as it pressed against Trailcutter’s stomach, and he could feel as Mirage began to rock lightly against him. He braced himself on the berth to give Mirage something more solid to grind against, and was rewarded by Mirage’s hands clutching tighter at him.

Another shudder went through Mirage. He broke their kiss and bowed his helm, his optics going dim as his helm dropped back. Over Mirage’s shoulder, Hound was watching the both of them, his optics intent. Trailcutter felt the brush of a hand against his thigh. When he looked down, he saw black fingers sinking into Mirage’s valve from behind.

The tempo of Mirage’s hips increased as he rocked back and forth between the two of them. With his helm thrown back and moans rolling past his lips, Trailcutter couldn’t bring himself to look away.

A tap against his panel startled him. “Are you going to open this for me?” Mirage asked, his optics bright.

Asked like that, Trailcutter couldn’t refuse. He let it slide away, and Mirage made a pleased sound as his spike pressurized against his hand.

“There we go,” he purred, sliding his hand briefly up and down the length of it before letting his fingers drift lower, to the entrance of Trailcutter’s valve. His fingers teased along the rim, making Trailcutter shiver and tilt his hips to give Mirage easier access. Despite his invitation, though, Mirage didn’t do anything further.

“’Raj,” Trailcutter groaned, only to be greeted by a smug look. “Didn’t you say enough teasing?”

“I don’t know,” Mirage said, slightly breathless. “I think I like this. Don’t you, Hound?”

“I think I do too,” Hound agreed. He leaned forward, nuzzling briefly at Trailcutter’s face before capturing his mouth for a kiss. Hound was much less delicate about it than Mirage, tangling their glossas together and gently using his dental plates to bite at Trailcutter’s tongue or tug at his lip.

As he did, Mirage’s fingers finally began to move more firmly on Trailcutter’s valve, sweeping through the collecting lubricant and teasing at the entrance, just barely on the edge of pressing in, but lightly enough that no matter how Trailcutter wriggled his hips, he couldn’t get them any deeper.

“Isn’t it better to savor it?” Mirage murmured in his audial. Trailcutter made a sound, mostly muffled by Hound’s mouth. He couldn’t tell if it was agreement or pleading, any more.

When Hound finally broke the kiss, Trailcutter was so warm he was sure both of them could feel it. “Savor, yes,” he gasped out, as Mirage’s fingers flirted around his node without quite touching. “Tease, no!”

Mirage hummed, with a hint of a smirk. “I suppose that’s true,” he said, and Trailcutter groaned as Mirage’s fingers finally slid inside of him. He shuddered when Mirage’s thumb found his node and began to press gently against it, as he slid two, then three fingers inside of Trailcutter.

His visor flickered off as he rolled his hips against that hand. He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to keep any more moans from rolling out of him, but it was difficult. Mirage was good with his hands, and after waiting through all that teasing, Trailcutter wanted nothing more than to show his appreciation.

He could hear soft sounds from Hound and Mirage, probably them kissing again, but with Mirage playing so expertly with his node, it was hard to pay attention to anything else. He felt about ready to melt into a puddle on the berth.

It left him completely unprepared when a hand, slick with fluids, wrapped around his spike. “Oh, frag,” he groaned, and heard Hound chuckle as his fingers swiped over the head of Trailcutter’s spike. “Frag, keep doing that.”

“Don’t worry,” Hound told him, his hand twisting slightly on Trailcutter’s spike in a way that made him swallow a curse. “I won’t let ‘Raj tease.”

There was a gasp and a squeak from above him that made Trailcutter finally online his visor. He looked over the two of them, and found the source—Hound’s fingers sliding around Mirage’s valve and exposed spike, touching at the edges but never quite giving satisfaction.

“Who’s the one teasing now?” Mirage whined, his hips twitching as he grabbed Hound’s wrist and tried to press the mech’s hand closer to his array. “Trailcutter,” he pleaded, his glossa darting out to wet his lip plating.

It was an unspoken plea that Trailcutter couldn’t ignore, and he reached out to hold Mirage’s thigh with one hand and sink fingers into his valve with the other. Hound, grinning, tried to push his fingers away, but Mirage’s grip on his hand turned into a restraint.

Mirage’s groan when the fingers sank into him made Trailcutter’s spike pulse, and he bit his lipplates again, watching the rapturous expression on Mirage’s faceplates. The blue and white mech’s fingers had stilled in Trailcutter’s valve, but that expression was worth it.

“I want you,” Mirage moaned, clenching his valve around Trailcutter’s fingers. “Trailcutter, I want your spike.”

“Oh, frag,” Trailcutter whispered, looking at Mirage’s pleading expression. He met Hound’s optics, saw the way they’d gone dark with arousal, watched the mech nod.

“Why don’t you lie down,” Hound suggested, “and move down on the berth a little, like—yes, exactly.” He’d let his hands fall away from their arrays, and stepped back while Trailcutter slid down the berth, between Mirage’s spread thighs, until his aft was at the edge, and Mirage’s hips were over his. Mirage had to pull his fingers out of his valve, but the sense of anticipation made the brief emptiness worth it. Cautiously, he laid back, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the two of them.

“This work?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Hound said. Then he stepped closer again and took Trailcutter’s spike in hand again, stroking it one last time.

“Ready?” Mirage asked. He slid his own fingers between his thighs, tracing into his valve before holding it apart. Trailcutter almost forgot to nod as he watched Mirage slowly lower his hips, until the entrance of his valve was just barely pressed against the head of Trailcutter’s spike.

Trailcutter groaned at the feeling of wet heat pressed against his spike, and the echoes of Mirage’s valve clenching. He couldn’t completely stop his hips from twitching up, and he heard Mirage give a little panting sound of pleasure as he did.

“Yes,” Mirage sighed as he lowered himself smoothly onto Trailcutter’s spike. Trailcutter caught his lips between his teeth, but even that couldn’t stifle his moan as he felt Mirage’s valve rippling around him. He found himself lifting his hands to clutch at Mirage’s thighs. Holding, not tugging, even as he continued to jerk his hips in tiny motions that had Mirage’s valve clenching around him. “Mmm, ‘Cutter, you’re so good.”

Trailcutter’s faceplates went hot, but he found himself only able to choke out a squeak when Mirage slid down to the base, throwing his helm back with a long, liquid moan.

Hound’s hand had slipped off of his spike, at some point. Trailcutter couldn’t pinpoint the moment, but he felt exactly when Hound started touching his valve instead, sliding his fingers inside just as Mirage started to lift off of his spike. “Hound,” he choked out, shuddering as three fingers slid inside of him and began to spread him open.

“You looked too nice not to,” Hound said, his hand resting on Trailcutter’s thigh, one thumb rubbing soothingly along a seam. “Can I?”

“Please do,” Trailcutter groaned. It was almost too much already, between Mirage picking up speed on his spike and Hound’s fingers sliding inside of him, but he wanted to feel Hound’s spike in him, too.

“’Cutter,” Mirage moaned. One of his hands began fumbling at Trailcutter’s hand on his thigh. “Touch me, please…”

He couldn’t say no to a request like that. Letting go of Mirage’s thigh, he wrapped a hand around the mech’s spike, feeling his own pulse at the sound Mirage made. He couldn’t do much stroking, with Mirage riding him faster and faster now, but the contact seems to be enough.

Then he felt the blunt head of Hound’s spike begin to slide into him, and Trailcutter saw stars. Hound pressed into him slowly at first as Mirage rode him faster and faster, urging him on.

The pleasure was like a wave washing over him. Between Mirage and Hound, he could hardly focus on anything else. Mirage was chanting out a litany of sounds, even if Trailcutter couldn’t focus exactly on the words, he could hear the eagerness in it, and it urged him to keep stroking Mirage’s spike, even when Hound’s spike drove deep into him and nearly made him forget where he was.

He could feel it, though, when Mirage came. His valve clenched down, his hips rocked, and he let out a moan. Trailcutter looked in time to see his frame arch beautifully, shuddering with aftershocks as he ground down on Trailcutter one last time.

Trailcutter groaned, as Mirage slid down until he was lying against his chest. He could feel Mirage’s valve still clenching with aftershocks. Hound’s thrusts were beginning to get erratic, as Trailcutter felt charge trickling through his lines, building into a lightning strike of overload that made his vision white out into incandescent sparks. He knew he had to be making a sound, but with Mirage’s weight sprawled on top of him, and Hound’s hands still on his thighs, he felt encircled by pleasure and warmth. He could feel Hound’s spike pulsing in his valve, and Mirage’s valve clenching sympathetically around his own spike, drawing out every last sparkle of overload until he felt more like a pile of molten metal on the berth than any sort of mech.

Mirage giggled, an overload-drunk sound, and lifted his head enough to nuzzle Trailcutter’s face, and deliver a quick, gentle kiss against his lipplates. Convincing his visor to come online again was an effort, but when he did, Trailcutter saw Hound leaning over them, shaky arms braced against the berth and fans on high, nuzzling at Mirage’s helm himself with a fond look in his optics as he looked down at both of them.

“Now that,” Mirage told them, satisfaction thick in his voice through the edge of tired static, “was a welcome.”

 


End file.
